


Sturmnacht

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sturm. Unfall. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturmnacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogspace/gifts).



> Für: Dorothea , die die guten alten Klassiker auch für dieses Fandom wollte. In diesem Fall wäre das "enclosed spaces".

Germanus roch den Regen lange bevor das Unwetter tatsächlich begann. Zuerst war es nicht mehr als ein flüchtiges Aroma, ein leicht metallischer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, während sich die Wolken über dem Wagenzug zusammenballten. Dann wurde die Luft mit einem Male klarer, frischer, und mit der Kühle richteten sich die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken auf. Eine seltsame Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft, beinahe wie die Funken, die eine Klinge beim Schleifen schlug. Wind streifte sein Gesicht, und als die Gänsehaut sich auch über seine Arme ausbreitete, spürte Germanus, daß ihnen mehr als nur ein sommerlicher Regenschauer bevorstand.

 

Ein Windstoß peitschte sein Gesicht, und Germanus kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sein feuchtes Haar klebte ihm an den Wangen, und er strich es aus dem Gesicht. Er kannte solche Unwetter seit er ein kleiner Junge war, auch wenn dieses das erste war, bei dem die frischen Narben an seinem Schenkel und seiner Schulter schmerzten; er wußte, was für ein unberechenbarer Sturm daraus werden konnte. Sie würden heute bessere Vorbereitungen brauchen als nur die Zelte.

 

Er sah sich nach Galenus um und entdeckte ihn am Anfang des Zuges, in ein Gespräch mit dem Arzt der Gladiatorenschule vertieft. Das Pferd des Ausbilders, weiß wie frischer Schnee, tänzelte unruhig, während die Tropfen dichter fielen, und Galenus hatte wieder einmal Mühe, das launische Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Germanus stapfte schneller voran. Er hatte die Reiter beinahe erreicht, als Galenus den Wachen gerade befahl, das Lager aufzuschlagen.

 

Die Männer gehorchten rasch. Kein Wunder, schließlich war man bereits den größten Teil des Tages in zügigem Tempo unterwegs. Den Marsch auch noch in strömendem Regen fortzusetzen war - obwohl sie nur noch wenige Meilen von Augusta Treverorum trennten - keine angenehme Vorstellung, und so wurden die Zeltleinwände so schnell wie möglich von den Wagen geladen.

 

Auch die neuen Sklaven, die Galenus in Castra Vetera für die Gladiatorenschule erworben hatte, packten mit an, ohne daß die Aufseher erst streng werden mußten. Der kalte Regen, der jetzt auf sie niederprasselte, war eine bessere Motivation als jede Peitsche.

 

Germanus war noch immer nicht sicher, was es zu bedeuten hatte, daß man ihn als Begleitung des Zuges ausgesucht hatte. Eine Wache war er nicht, und er hatte noch nicht genug Erfahrung, um auf Anhieb zu sehen, ob jemand einen guten Kämpfer abgeben würde oder nicht. Es konnte Galenus also kaum um sein Urteil gehen, wenn er ihn aufforderte, mit ihm zusammen die zum Verkauf stehenden Männer anzusehen. Was hatte ein Sklave bei so etwas verloren? Denn daß er ein Sklave war, das war das einzige, an dem er nie zweifelte.

 

Blitze brachen plötzlich, unerwartet, aus dem Himmel, überschütteten die Ebene mit kaltem Blau und ließen die Männer zusammenzucken. Die Pferde wieherten panisch und versuchten, sich loszureißen, doch starke Hände hielten sie. Ein neuer Blitz flammte auf und brachte krachenden Donner mit, der für einen Moment das schrille Wiehern übertönte.

 

Als Germanus den Kopf hob, sah er Galenus, der inzwischen als einziger noch auf seinem Pferd saß. Er hielt die Zügel kurz und versuchte, die Kontrolle zu behalten, doch der Hengst bäumte sich mit wild rollenden Augen auf, und beim nächsten Blitz verlor Galenus den Kampf endgültig: Wiehernd, Schaum vor dem Maul, ging das Pferd durch und preschte davon.

 

»Galenus!« Der Wind riß den Namen von Germanus' Lippen, mit dem er seinen Lehrmeister nie zuvor direkt angesprochen hatte, immer 'Herr', immer 'Ihr', aber jetzt - jetzt verließ ihn die Form, verließ ihn die Vorsicht, und übrig blieb nur noch ein Name.

 

Er mußte etwas tun, mußte Galenus helfen, und ehe er wirklich anfangen konnte zu denken, riß er schon einem verblüfften Sklaven die Zügel eines anderen Pferdes aus der Hand und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Tieres. Mit einem Schrei trieb er dem Tier die Fersen in die Seiten und jagte los, kopfüber in den Sturm. Blind für alles außer für den weißen Schemen, der Galenus bedeutete und den er nicht aus den Augen verlieren durfte.

 

* * * * *

 

Als er seinen Schwertmeister schließlich einholte, lag der reglos am Boden, kaum zu erkennen in der Gewitterdunkelheit. Germanus rang nach Atem, als er vom Pferd sprang. Kam er zu spät? Die Zügel entglitten seinen kalten Fingern, doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran.

 

Er stürzte auf Galenus zu, packte ihn an der Schulter, berührte fast zaghaft sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, tastete nach dem Puls. Als er fühlte, wie sich die starke Brust hob und senkte, begannen seine Hände zu zittern, und er lehnte seine Stirn für einen Augenblick gegen die des Bewußtlosen. Er lebte. Galenus lebte.

 

Die Kälte brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen, als der Regen mit Dutzenden eisiger Zähne in seine Haut biß. Irgendwie mußte er einen sicheren Unterschlupf für sie finden, ehe es hier draußen noch gefährlicher wurde. Erst jetzt besann er sich wieder auf das Pferd, dem das Wetter zwar nicht behagte und das mit mißmutigem Schnauben die Ohren zucken ließ, das aber trotzdem nicht davongelaufen war. Germanus stand auf und holte es heran, dankte dabei den Göttern für ihre Nachsicht und die Gutmütigkeit des Tieres. Wie hatte er, der doch mit Pferden aufgewachsen war, nur so dumm sein und es in dieser Situation loslassen können?

 

Er strich dem Pferd über die Nase und murmelte beruhigende Nichtigkeiten, während er sich umsah. Das Unwetter hatte inzwischen Mauern aus Nacht um sie errichtet, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Schatten einer Hügelkette erkennen konnte. Sie schien nicht allzu weit entfernt; es war zu schaffen, selbst mit einem bewußtlosen Galenus.

 

* * * * *

 

Seine Ahnen hatten Germanus vielleicht nie geantwortet, aber angehört hatten sie ihn heute sicherlich: Die Höhle, die er am Fuß der Hügel entdeckte, war halb hinter mannshohem Gebüsch verborgen und bot kaum mehr Bewegungsfreiheit als seine Zelle in der Gladiatorenschule, doch sie war trocken, und sie würde die beiden Männer vor den beißenden Sturmböen schützen.

 

Germanus führte das Pferd so tief wie möglich in die Höhle hinein und band es dort an einem Felsvorsprung fest. Die Stute war zwar ein umgängliches Tier, doch er wollte heute kein weiteres Risiko eingehen.

 

Blitze zuckten jetzt unaufhörlich, Donner grollte, und Germanus spürte, wie die Flanken des Pferdes bebten, als er den Sattelgurt löste. Er hob den ledernen Sattel herunter und fand zu seiner Überraschung die dicke, gefaltete Satteldecke noch beinahe trocken vor. Gut, gut.

 

Noch immer war Galenus bewußtlos und regte sich auch nicht, als Germanus ihm die tropfnasse Tunika auszog. Die Schnallen und die Verschnürungen des Gürtels zu öffnen war ein Kampf, denn seine Finger wurden allmählich steif und ungelenk. Sein eigenes Wollhemd bereitete ihm da weniger Probleme; trotzdem zitterte er am ganzen Körper, als er sich neben Galenus legte und die Decke heranzog. Ein Feuer konnte er nicht machen, und so war Körperwärme das einzige, was er geben konnte. Seine Hände bebten, als er begann, Galenus' Arme zu reiben und die kräftigen Schultern zu massieren, um die Durchblutung anzuregen.

 

Galenus fühlte sich eisig an, doch sein Herz schlug weiter stark und gleichmäßig, Germanus konnte es gegen seine eigene Brust pochen fühlen. Es war ein erstaunlich gutes Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder neben jemandem zu liegen. Jemand, der stets wachsam und unnachgiebig war, und dessen Muskeln sich selbst in der Ohnmacht hart und angespannt unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlten. Galenus schien immer auf alles vorbereitet. Einen Lidschlag lang fühlte Germanus wieder den kalten Stahl der Klinge gegen seinen Hals, und er zögerte. Dann schüttelte er die Erinnerung ab und schlang einen Arm eng um Galenus. Jetzt war nicht der Moment für falsche Scheu.

 

Donner krachte in die Stille, und für einen Augenblick zeigte ihm ein greller Blitz das Gesicht seines Schwertmeisters so offen und sanft, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Galenus, der Fleisch gewordene Widerspruch.

 

Germanus schüttelte den Kopf, ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, und schlang die Decke enger um sie beide. Allmählich ließ sein Zittern nach.

 

* * * * *

 

Hitze weckte ihn, und ein fester Schenkel zwischen seinen eigenen. Das Gewicht eines fremden Körpers... nein, nicht fremd, nur ungewohnt, ein wenig zu vertraut in dieser Art der Nähe. Germanus hob die Hand, um Galenus vorsichtig von sich zu schieben, ohne ihn zu wecken. Und erstarrte, als ein Blitz die Höhle erhellte.

 

Galenus war wach.

 

Nur einen Herzschlag lang hatte er ihn deutlich gesehen, doch die Art, wie er auf einen Arm aufgestützt lag, den anderen noch immer wie im Schlaf über Germanus' Brust geworfen, wie er ihn mit diesem durch nichts zu erschütternden Gesichtsausdruck ansah, die Brauen zusammengezogen und doch einen Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln gehoben... Germanus schluckte, schloß die Augen, doch das vertrieb das Bild nicht, machte es im Gegenteil nur noch deutlicher.

 

Dann: »Du nimmst dir viele Freiheiten, Sklave.« Ruhig, oh so gelassen und beinahe amüsiert.

 

Germanus riß die Augen wieder auf und starrte seinen Schwertmeister aufgebracht an. *Er* nahm sich Freiheiten? Wer lag denn hier auf wem?!

 

In der Dunkelheit war Galenus nicht mehr als eine Silhouette über ihm, ein scharfer, salziger Geruch in seiner Nase und Feuer, lodernde Glut, die ihn versengte. Plötzlich wurde ihm erst bewußt, daß er ja selbst nur einen knappen Schurz am Leibe trug und Galenus nicht einmal das, und was das in der Tat für einen Eindruck hinterlassen mußte.

 

»Ihr wart ohnmächtig, und so kalt,« stieß er hervor, während er doch gleichzeitig fühlte, wie seine Wangen bei der Vorstellung glühten. Und doch - noch während er sprach, reagierte sein Körper schon gegen seinen Willen auf die Bilder, die Galenus' Worte in seinem Kopf geweckt hatten. »Ich mußte schließlich etwas tun...« Er brach ab, denn sein Stottern machte die Peinlichkeit nur noch schlimmer. Stattdessen atmete er tief durch und hob dann fast trotzig das Kinn. »Ich habe nicht *daran* gedacht.«

 

Galenus mußte sie spüren, diese plötzliche Härte, die sich gegen seinen Bauch preßte, doch er regte sich nicht, starrte nur weiter eindringlich auf Germanus hinab, obwohl er ihn in der Dunkelheit doch gar nicht wirklich sehen konnte.

 

»Du denkst jetzt daran, vermute ich,« stellte er schließlich lakonisch fest, noch immer über ihm, um ihn, viel zu nah. Sein Atem war ein steter, warmer Strom gegen Germanus' Haut.

 

Und Germanus, der es ja beim besten Willen nicht leugnen konnte, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und wünschte, er könnte in Galenus' Worten lesen, könnte erkennen, was der Ältere jetzt von ihm erwartete. Ausflüchte? Nein. Tapferkeit wohl eher. Er riskierte die Flucht nach vorn und hob eine Hand.

 

»Könnt Ihr es mir verdenken?« murmelte er. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über Galenus' Seite, strichen langsam über seine straffen Muskeln, und obwohl es nur eine flüchtige Geste war, verwandelte es die Situation in etwas anderes, etwas gefährliches, das sich rasch anschickte, seiner Kontrolle zu entgleiten.

 

Galenus lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. »Natürlich nicht,« erwiderte er, und der Samt in seiner Stimme jagte Schauer über Germanus' Haut, die seine Erregung nahezu schmerzhaft anfachten. Dann bewegte sich Galenus, langsam, langsam, schob sich über Germanus, der den Atem anhielt... und stand auf. Ließ Germanus einfach aufgewühlt und bebend vor Erwartung liegen.

 

Germanus hob die Hand und fuhr sich über die Lippen, rieb sich dann die Augen. Er zitterte. Galenus hatte ihm einen Ausweg gegeben, einen Ausweg aus einer Situation, in die er nie hatte geraten wollen. *_Nicht nachdenken. Nicht darüber nachdenken._* Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich nur darauf, langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen, bis sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchte.

 

Als er sich schließlich aufsetzte, sah er Galenus am Eingang der Höhle stehen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt. Fahles Licht tanzte über seinen nackten Körper. Es mußte inzwischen beinahe Morgen sein.

 

Noch immer stürmte es draußen, und noch immer zuckten vereinzelte Blitze über den Himmel. Germanus stand auf und trat neben Galenus, der den unablässig strömenden Regen unbewegt beobachtete. Es sah so aus, als würden sie hier noch eine Weile festsitzen. Ob die anderen noch einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, bevor der wirkliche Sturm losgebrochen war?

 

»Du hättest fliehen können.«

 

Die Worte trafen ihn unerwartet, und seine Finger zuckten, ballten sich zur Faust.

 

»Was denn, bei diesem Wetter?« Es sollte ein Scherz sein, sollte leicht über seine Lippen kommen, doch als er den Kopf wandte und Galenus anlächeln wollte, wurde ihm erst bewußt, wie recht sein Lehrer wirklich hatte. Er hätte fliehen können. Hätte sich das Pferd nehmen und verschwinden können, und er wäre frei gewesen, niemand hätte ihn mehr eingeholt. Und doch hatte er nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Hatte nur an Galenus gedacht, ihn zu retten, ihn nicht zu ver--

 

Sein Herz schlug hart und schnell in seiner Kehle. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er sah, wie Galenus ihn plötzlich sehr aufmerksam musterte. Und er wußte, daß er sich diesem forschenden Blick und den Geheimnissen, die er ihm entreißen würde, nicht stellen konnte. Noch nicht. Nicht in dieser Nacht.

 

Er öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder, als ihm die Worte fehlten, und so nickte er nur und zwang sich zu etwas, das ein Lächeln sein sollte. Auf seinem Gesicht fühlte es sich jedoch wie eine Grimasse an, und Galenus... Galenus würde es durchschauen, wie er es immer tat. Germanus senkte den Blick und wandte sich ruckartig ab.

 

Eine Hand packte seine Linke und hielt ihn harsch zurück. Germanus versuchte, sich loszumachen, doch Galenus hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff gefangen und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Germanus fühlte sein Zittern zurückkehren, und diesmal hatte es nichts mit dem Sturm da draußen zu tun. Panik kam in ihm auf. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, widersetzten sich, doch Galenus hob einfach die Hand und packte ihn im Nacken wie man einen widerspenstigen Hund zur Ordnung rief. Starke Finger preßten sich in Germanus' Fleisch und zwangen sein Kinn in die Höhe, zwangen ihn, wieder aufzusehen und dem forschenden Blick seines Herrn zu begegnen.

 

Germanus sträubte sich, ein Pferd, das sich gegen den Reiter auflehnte, doch Galenus gab ihn nicht frei, sondern zerrte ihn im Gegenteil noch näher zu sich. Mit einer geschickten Drehung preßte er dabei seine Hand nach hinten, um den Sklaven besser halten zu können. Germanus riß die Rechte hoch und umklammerte das starke Handgelenk seines Ausbilders, wollte die Finger lösen, die jetzt tief in sein Haar vergraben waren. Und er brachte es nicht fertig.

 

Schneller Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen, rauhe Handflächen in seinem Nacken, seinem Rücken. Grüne Augen, die ihn unter zusammengezogenen Brauen durchbohrten, ihn bedrängten, nach den Rätseln in seinem Geist suchten. Germanus wehrte sich, stumm und hartnäckig. Er konnte nicht auf die Frage antworten, die nicht ausgesprochen wurde, und als er beharrlich schwieg, den Kopf zurückgeworfen... teilten sich Galenus' Lippen, nicht für Drohungen oder für zornige Worte, sondern um sich plötzlich, unerwartet, fest auf die seinen zu pressen.

 

Und Germanus erwiderte den Kuß, natürlich, denn das war eine Antwort, die er geben konnte. Hieß die hungrige Zunge willkommen, die zwischen seine Lippen stieß. Drängte sich enger an den nackten Körper, der ihn gefangen hielt. Gefangen durch blanke Lust, nicht Gewalt.

 

Rascher Atem, der in ihren Kehlen stockte. Hastige Berührungen, Hände, die sich tief in langes Haar vergruben. Hungrige Küsse, die immer stürmischer, immer wilder wurden, bis ein erneuter Blitz die Dämmerung zerriß. Germanus stöhnte auf, riß sich nicht los, warf aber den Kopf zur Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in Galenus' Halsbeuge. Er rang nach Atem und roch nur Galenus dabei, und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.

 

Warum nur, warum? Reichte es denn nicht aus, daß er immer ohne Widerspruch jedem seiner Befehle gehorcht hatte? Daß er sich von einem Römer hatte ausbilden lassen und diese Fähigkeiten zum Instrument seiner Rache gemacht hatte? Daß er gar so weit gesunken war, daß der Gedanke an Flucht nur mehr ein undeutlicher Traum war und sein Volk gar nicht mehr so wichtig schien? War es denn noch nicht genug, daß er Galenus bereits auf jede andere Art verfallen war?

 

Galenus, dessen Arme ihn jetzt so eng umfangen hielten, daß ihm vielleicht auch deshalb das Atmen schwer fiel. Galenus, dessen eigenen Atem er hart und stoßweise an seiner Wange spürte. Galenus, der genauso erschüttert war wie er selbst.

 

Und Germanus wurde klar, daß er sich gerade die falsche Frage gestellt hatte. Daß dies für ihn nicht der letzte Schritt war, die letzte Verteidigung, die noch fallen konnte: Es war seine erste Niederlage gewesen. Die eine Sache, die ihn überhaupt erst an diesen Punkt gebracht hatte. Seine Kehle wurde eng, und er schloß die Augen, preßte die Lider so fest zusammen, bis es ihn beinahe schmerzte und er bunte Flecken in der Dunkelheit tanzen sah.

 

Galenus' Herz schlug hart und schnell gegen seine Brust, und Germanus klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Dann hob Galenus die Rechte und berührte seine Wange, strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

 

»Germanus,« flüsterte er eindringlich, und als der nicht gleich reagierte, legte Galenus die Handflächen an seine Wangen und zwang den Sklaven, ihn anzusehen. »Germanus, hör mir zu.«

 

Das war der Moment, in dem Galenus ihm sagen würde, daß er sich endgültig zuviel herausgenommen hatte. Daß es eine unverzeihliche Verfehlung war und daß so etwas nie wieder geschehen durfte. Germanus wußte es, sah die Worte förmlich in Galenus' aufgewühltem Blick, und er wußte auch, daß der Ältere sie nur sagen würde, weil er glaubte, es sei das Beste, das Sicherste für ihn. Denn schließlich hatte Galenus von Anfang an immer nur sein Wohl im Auge gehabt und hatte alles getan, um ihn zu schützen und ihn zu einem stärkeren, einem besseren Mann zu machen. Und Germanus war ihm dankbar, natürlich, dankbar für alles, was Galenus für ihn getan hatte, doch heute, in dieser einen Nacht, wollte er einmal nicht auf die Stimme der Vernunft hören. Wollte nur an sich denken, doch nicht an das, was das Beste für ihn war.

 

Er fühlte Galenus' Hände auf seinem Gesicht, den Daumen, der über seine Schläfe strich, und so nahe wie er ihm war, spürte er genau den Moment, in dem Galenus Atem holte, in dem er ansetzte, den Mund zu öffnen und ihn zurückzuweisen. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Denn so sehr sie sich auch bemühen würden, dieser eine Augenblick veränderte ihre Freundschaft *_Freundschaft?_* unweigerlich, und wenn das schon geschah, dann sollte es wenigstens einen guten, einen echten Grund haben.

 

Und so schüttelte Germanus den Kopf. Schob trotzig den Kiefer vor.

 

Er sah, wie sich Galenus' Augen verengten, wie sein Schwertmeister den Kopf neigte und ihn verwirrt musterte, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, drängte sich Germanus auch schon an ihn. Küßte ihn erneut.

 

Der Griff in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich, und Galenus schien zurückzuweichen, schien protestieren zu wollen, doch Germanus schlang den einen Arm um seine Hüfte und grub die Finger der anderen Hand in die harten Muskeln seiner Schultern. Er fühlte Galenus erschauern und seinen Widerstand schneller schwinden, als er aufkam.

 

Dann war es plötzlich, als ob ein Staudamm bräche. Galenus packte ihn und preßte ihn hart an sich. Murmelte heisere Worte in seinen Mund und ließ ihnen seine Zunge folgen.

 

Rauher Fels in seinem Rücken. Warmer, nackter, sehr lebendiger Fels vor ihm. Salz auf seiner Zunge, als er sie über Galenus' Nacken gleiten ließ. Erschauern, das folgte, und der scharfe Geruch der Leidenschaft. Nadelfeine Stiche, wo sein Rücken gegen das Gestein schabte. Züngelnde Flammen, wo Galenus ihn berührte, wo er den Schenkel zwischen seine Beine schob.

 

Er konnte nicht schnell genug tasten, schmecken, riechen. Seine Hände erkundeten den wohlgeformten Körper, dessen Anblick ihm inzwischen so vertraut war wie sein eigener, jetzt durch einen neuen Sinn. Ungeduldige Laute trieben ihn an, und er war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen sie hervorbrachte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Galenus die Verschnürungen seines Schurzes löste, doch er spürte es wie einen Schlag, als sich ihre Körper vollends nackt berührten. Oh, und wie er es spürte.

 

Galenus hingegen begnügte sich nicht damit, nur zu erkunden oder zu tasten, er nahm, und er forderte, und seine Hände zeigten dabei das gleiche tödliche Geschick, mit dem er jede Waffe handhabte.

 

Germanus stöhnte auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, hektischer, und er konnte nur noch Galenus fühlen, der ihn gegen die Felswand drängte, der eine Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und daran zerrte, bis seine Zähne sich an dem langen Hals des Germanen vergehen konnten. Galenus, der in seinen Mund keuchte, als ein Windstoß den Regen bis in die Höhle und auf ihre erhitzten Körper trieb.

 

Keiner von ihnen beachtete es. Zu sehr waren sie in ihr Tun versunken, das die letzten Grenzen zwischen ihnen niederriß. Denn in diesem Augenblick, diesem flüchtigen Herzschlag der Zeit, waren sie nicht länger Lehrer und Schüler, Herr und Sklave, sondern nur noch zwei Männer, die einem gemeinsamen Ziel entgegen strebten.

 

* * * * *

 

Kurz danach hörte der Regen endgültig auf. Die Wolken verzogen sich und machten einer strahlenden Morgensonne Platz.

 

Sie sprachen kaum, während sie sich wieder anzogen und ihre wenigen Sachen zusammensuchten. Hin und wieder streiften sich ihre Hände, und obwohl Germanus nicht zusammenzuckte, fühlte es sich seltsam an. Alt und neu. Vertraut und fremd zugleich.

 

Er beobachtete Galenus aus dem Augenwinkel, während der das Pferd sattelte. Fragte sich, ob es jemals wieder geschehen würde, und war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr die Vorstellung stach, Galenus nie wieder im Arm zu halten.

 

Freundschaft war es, die sie verband, dessen war er sich jetzt zwar sicher, doch er war noch immer ein Sklave. Palaestrios Besitz. Es stand ihm nicht zu, etwas zu erwarten. Schweigend folgte er Galenus, als der das Pferd aus der Höhle führte und aufsaß.

 

Das Unwetter hatte Laub und Äste von den Bäumen geschlagen und einige wenige der grünen Riesen sogar komplett entwurzelt. Eine gepeitschte Landschaft, in der das nasse Gras demütig am Boden klebte und Vögel ihre verlorenen Nester beweinten. Und gleichzeitig war es der schönste Morgen, den Germanus seit langer Zeit erlebt hatte: Die Luft war so klar und frisch, daß er sich sogar einbildete, in der Ferne Augusta Treverorum erkennen zu können. Ob man ihn dort bestrafen würde, weil er das Pferd genommen hatte?

 

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann raffte er sich auf und ging los. Kein Grund, es noch länger aufzuschieben.

 

»Germanus.« Galenus' Stimme ließ ihn nach nur zwei Schritten innehalten. »Was hast du vor?«

 

Die Frage klang ruhig und gelassen, und doch der amüsierte Unterton, den Germanus nur selten bei seinem Ausbilder hörte, ließ ihn innehalten. »Zurückgehen?« fragte er vorsichtig, setzte dann unsicher hinzu: »Herr?«

 

Galenus, aufrecht auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, die Schultern zurückgenommen, war ein besonderer Anblick, und Germanus fühlte, wie sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er wußte jetzt, wie dieser Körper sich anfühlte, und nicht nur in den flüchtigen Berührungen des Schwerttrainings. Tief durchatmend ballte er die rechte Hand zur Faust. Nur ein einziger Blick und die Versuchung haschte bereits nach ihm? Wie sollte er es da schaffen, sich auf Dauer unter Kontrolle zu halten? Diesen Kampf hatte er doch schon jetzt so gut wie verloren!

 

Galenus antwortete ihm nicht gleich, sondern musterte ihn eine Weile, seine Gedanken hinter dem ihm eigenen gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck verborgen. Schließlich schloß er die Augen, schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. »Mach es dir nicht schwerer als es ist.«

 

Germanus starrte auf die Hand, die sein Lehrmeister ausstreckte, und er zögerte nur einen Herzschlag lang. Dann ergriff er den starken Arm und schwang sich hinter Galenus auf das Pferd.

 

Das Tier tänzelte unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht, beruhigte sich jedoch schnell wieder und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es war nicht mehr weit bis Augusta Treverorum, und auf diese Weise würden sie die Stadt vermutlich noch vor der Abenddämmerung erreichen.

 

Germanus' Herz pochte unruhig, und er wußte, daß Galenus es in seinem Rücken fühlen würde, wenn er sich an den warmen Körper lehnte. Er beugte sich vor. Die Schulter des Römers war ein Fels, gegen den er die Wange legte und die Augen schloß. Galenus' Hand lag warm auf seiner.

 

* * * * *


End file.
